Chicken
by The Elder Swear
Summary: Some statements can easily draw attention. "Gabriel, I will not play gay chicken with you," is definitely one of them. A silly fluffy AU one-shot. Destiel and hinted Sabriel


**A/N: This is a random piece of pointless fluff, but I'm okay with how it turned out. I got a little bogged down in the middle, but I kind of like the ending... This one-shot sort of comes from the same universe as this other longer story I'm working on, so if you like this, there may be more like it sometime in the future. It's an AU that follows Dean and Sam and their ridiculous friends and family. A lot of events from the actual show will probably be there, minus the demons and angels and stuff...**

**Warnings: Some language, boy kissing, implied other stuff...**

**Characters/Couples: Dean/Castiel, hinted Sam/Gabriel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>When someone is deeply focused on something, be it a book, a game of scrabble, or an important homework assignment, few things can completely and totally pull them away. A door slamming and two obnoxious roommates making their arrival known is not one of them.<p>

"Gabriel, for the last time, I will not play gay chicken with you."

This statement is. Sam instantly looked up from his English paper, and Castiel let his book drop into his lap and he turned so fast he almost gave himself whiplash. A very irritated looking Dean strode into the room and dropped onto the couch next to Castiel. Gabriel followed him and leant on the armrest. "Come on, I'm bored."

"No."

Gabriel sighed and crossed his arms. "When did you turn into such a buzz kill?"

Dean shut his eyes tightly and leaned back into the couch. "Since the last time we played and some jackass had a camera."

"Fine." Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked about the room. Dean and Castiel's apartment wasn't particularly large or clean, but for two guys paying off massive college loans, it was good enough. The two had started rooming together in their second year and it had just seemed easier to maintain the arrangement. Sam had a tendency to drop by when his own roommates got too obnoxious, and Gabriel apparently had nothing better to do. The prankster's face suddenly lit up as he moved to stand behind Sam and slid an arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Maybe Sammy could play instead."

"Hell no," Dean snapped. "You are not doing anything with my brother."

"Oh come on," said Gabriel, leaning on Sam a bit more and playing with a bit of his hair. "Let the kid make his own choices. How about it Sam, you wanna play a game with Uncle Gabe?"

Dean made a face and pressed a hand to his mouth, trying not to gag. "Oh, God, that is too creepy."

Sam shrugged Gabriel's arm off and turned to frown at him. "No thanks, and seriously, stop with the 'Uncle Gabe' thing."

Gabriel shrugged and plopped down on Castiel's other side. "Have it your way kiddo."

Castiel, who had been watching the scene in mild confusion, turned to Dean. "What is gay chicken? I did not think poultry had sexual preferences."

Gabriel snorted and Sam quickly turned his laugh into a coughing fit. Dean blinked at him several times. "Uh," he began eloquently, "it's not about actual chickens, Cas. It's this… well, I guess it's technically a game."

"Yeah, a game I rock at," Gabriel said smugly.

Dean shot him a quick glare. "Basically two guys, or, I guess it could be two girls, lean in like they're going to kiss each other and whoever pulls away first looses."

Castiel blinked, his brow furrowing. "Why would people play such a game?"

"I don't know, probably just an excuse to creep people out or experiment with each other or some bull shit like that," Dean said with a shrug.

"Then why do you play?"

Dean blanched and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, I dunno, bragging rights, I guess. It can be kinda fun, if you're into that, you know."

Gabriel nodded. "Hells yeah it's fun; Cas, you should let Dean show you how fun it is," he said, with a glint in his eye that Dean had long ago come to fear.

"Uh, yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," Dean said to his shoes.

"I would like to try it."

Dean stared at Castiel. "Seriously?"

Castiel nodded. "It sounds as though this game is part of college that I missed out on. I believe I should get caught up."

"Um, okay… uh." Dean had no idea what to say. True, he wasn't really shy about playing with people like Chuck, Ash, or Hendrickson, Gabriel was another matter entirely. But he was usually pretty drunk when he played, and those guys were his typical drinking buddies, the ones who he hung out with to hit on chicks or act like an idiot. Castiel was his best friend and was at least tied with Sam on the list of people Dean felt closest to. Also, Dean may have been harboring a definite not-crush on him for several years, because Dean Winchester did not have any interest in men. At all. Ever. Even if they were very pretty.

However, Gabriel had none of Dean's apprehensions and clapped his hands together as he stood. "Alrighty, you two get in position and Sammy and I will judge. Remember the rules, no talking, eye contact is advised, and no grabbing of each other's junk. Everything else is free game, you may begin… now!" Gabriel grinned and knelt next to Sam's chair. "Four bucks on Cas," he whispered just a little too loudly.

Dean shot him a glare before he turned to Castiel, who had set his book down and was looking at Dean with his too blue eyes. Swallowing convulsively, Dean scooted forward a bit so their knees brushed. After a moment of awkward staring, Dean let out a long slow breath and began leaning forward. Castiel mirrored him, lifting a hand to rest lightly on Dean's collarbone. One of Dean's own hands rose to gently rest on Castiel's neck. They were still moving closer and closer. Dean knew he should pull away, but he wasn't about to lose in front of Gabriel, he would never live that down. Besides, Cas would probably pull back. Yeah, he'd just stop… any second now. Any second…

Or maybe not.

Gabriel was shaking with laughter when the two pulled back and Sam's mouth seemed frozen open. Dean blinked several times at Castiel who had gone an interesting red color. Licking his lips nervously, Dean scooted back and stared at a discolored bit of carpet that was suddenly very fascinating. "So, uh, that's how you play… except, someone usually pulls away before actual… uh, kissing happens…"

Castiel nodded, he too was suddenly very interested in the floor. Gabriel was wheezing and clutching his side. "That was great! Man, I wish I had a camera."

"Shut up," Dean growled at the carpet.

Sam stood and grabbed Gabriel by the arm. "Hey, I left my laptop in the car, we should go get it." Sam was a good brother.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but let the taller man pull him from the room. The door clicked shut behind them and silence fell. Though Dean tried very hard to keep his eyes focused on the floor, every few seconds they flicked to Castiel, who was very interested in something on the opposite wall, except of course when Dean looked away and Castiel would quickly glance at the man next to him. Several awkward seconds of glances and nervous shifting and thumb twiddling passed before Dean coughed slightly. Castiel looked at him. "Did you say something?"

"Huh? Uh… no, just… just coughed," Dean mumbled, eyes only briefly moving to Castiel's face before fleeing back to the stained carpet.

Castiel nodded. "Of course."

There were several more seconds of thumb twiddling. Eventually, Dean took a breath, someone had to break the silence.

"Listen, Cas—"

"Dean, I—"

Of course they both tried to break it at the same time. They both quickly stopped and finally managed to look at each other. Dean shut his eyes tightly and blew another breath out his nose. "Cas, I-I'm sorry. It… it's a stupid game, I should've… I-I'm sorry. Can this not make things weird?"

Castiel blinked at him, confusion lining his face. "Why would it be weird? It was just a game, correct?"

Dean opened his eyes and stared. Castiel's face was his usual innocent mask, but there was something in his eyes, an odd spark that seemed very familiar. Well, he was being offered a way out. "Cas, we… we kissed, friends don't just kiss each other." Damn it, he really needed to make his mouth actually do what his brain told it to.

"I thought that was the point of the game." Castiel's brow furrowed. "I believe you said you have played it with other people. Surely mishaps have occurred?"

"Uh," Dean paused, mouth slightly open. Cas had a point. This time it seemed his mouth might cooperate. "Yeah, I-I guess."

Castiel nodded. "Things don't have to change, Dean. We're both adults, these things happen. For two people with such a close bond as ours, something like this would probably happen sooner or later. Besides…" Castiel suddenly let his eyes drop and his face colored slightly, "we have kissed before, Dean."

Dean gaped at him and desperately searched his memory. What the hell? "Uh…"

Shifting a bit, Castiel swallowed before speaking again. "Twice, once at the New Year's party in senior year, you were quite drunk at the time and then at the most recent Christmas party… I believe we were both fairly sober, but I may be recalling this incorrectly."

As Castiel said it, memories started to flow back. It wasn't a sudden rush of recollections, but Dean definitely remembered wandering around in a haze at that New Year's party around midnight, looking for someone single to suck face with. The Christmas party also came back a bit less fuzzily. He felt his face heat up slightly. Yeah, those had both happened. Dean nodded slowly. "Right… so, we're okay then?"

"Yes."

"And totally not weird or gay?"

"I don't believe so."

Dean nodded again. "Good… that's good. Thanks Cas."

"You are quite welcome."

"So, was that what you were trying to say when I cut you off?"

"Uh, no…" Castiel looked at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. All right, now Dean was curious.

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to ask something."

"What?"

"It uh… it seems inappropriate now."

"Cas, just ask. Remember, no weirdness."

"Can we play that game again?"

A minute or so later, Sam decided it might be safe to go back in. He quickly found it was not and left at a slight run, shutting the door firmly behind him. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him. "What's going on in there?"

"Nothing. Hey, let's go to the park," Sam said, quickly grabbing Gabriel's arm and pulling him down the hallway.

Gabriel did his best to make himself immobile. "Why?" he asked, voice laced with suspicion.

Sam sighed and looked at the ceiling. "I want to play a game with Uncle Gabe."

Sam was a very, very good brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'll be honest, typing the "Uncle Gabe" thing made me feel like a massive creeper, but somehow I can see him saying something like that... Anyway, I hope you liked it! Please leave a review, all the ones that I've gotten so far on my other stories have made me ridiculously happy. You guys are the reason I keep posting things! Thank you for reading, reviews are love! I've gotta warn, this might be the last thing that I post for a little while. Since the season finale is this Friday, I'm probably going to need a couple days to recover from that, but I'll try to go back to posting regularly as soon as I can. **

**Again, thanks so much to everyone for the support and amazing reviews, you guys are fantastic! If any of you have any prompts or ideas please let me know. I'm currently working on one for Reaper's Curse about Sam and Ben, so if anyone has any ideas feel free to leave them in a review or a PM, I love to hear from you guys! Thank you so much!**


End file.
